User blog:BulletRefutation/CRYSTAL STARS RP! TEH SIGN UPS!
Aloha, everybody! Welcome to Zain's RP Productions LTD! I host many RPs in this company, one which need signing up! Let's read on... Story Thousands of years ago, there was large Crystal Star that protected the town of Darkweld ((rp reference )). The crystal star was made up of 10 gems! And they all were: Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Jade, Topaz, Amethyst, Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum! The kept the sunlight and happiness of the city for many years... until a person... Stole the star and broke it. This caused all the gems to get lost across the world. The news gets to an agency who protects the star. This agency wanted to save the star as soon as possible... For the Great Alarm can turn many people evil... Once every 2 hours, the alarm sounds and people turn to the villain's side and as time goes by, 1/2 of Darkweld had turned evil. The agency was left... Summary Basically, there was this dude who stole the crystal star and broke it. The stars went missing! The star protects the town from eerie darkness etc. Anyways... the location of the star... was replaced by the Great Alarm. This alarm, when it sounds, people turn evil. The Agency is immune... or mune... whatever you want. The peeps have to get the pieces back, but have to get the Gold and Platinum from the villain... so yeah! Sign-ups The form is below... 2 are optional so ya don't have to include the info. Name: Well... your name of the OC... Age: How old? (optional) Species: Are they human, vampire etc.? List of Species in Character Rules Side: Star Secretary (good) or Dark Dwellers (bad) or neutral. You can put "changes from goos to neutral" or whatever... i don't really care! Role: Is he/she leader, reporter or what? Appearance: What does this OC look like? Bio: Personality (optional) Character Rules #if you have a bio, don't say "he is a boy who likes cake" or something similar to that. Try to elaborate a little by adding useful info for the RP! #Age minimum is 9, maximum is 70! #The division of gender can be equal. It'd be excellent if this does happen... #Species: *Human- Human... can be neutral, evil or even good! *Vampire- A human with fangs and craves blood and stuff, often Dark Dwellers Members, but not always. *Lord Emperor- These guys are usually the World Protectors. They watch over the world and make sure everything runs accordingly to what they've been told to do. They support the side of good, but have no involvement with the current conflict. *Other- Species that you would like to add, state the species in your signup. THIS FEATURE ONLY APPLIES TO CHARACTERS SIGNED UP AS OF 28TH NOVEMBER! RP Rules #NO FLAME WARS #NO TROLLING #ALWAYS ADDRESS WHICH CHARACTER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, UNLESS YOU HAVE A REASON TO NOT DO SO! #Story format is recommended. However, this'll be chosen by you through voting! #Be nice Hope you enjoy teh RP when it comes out ... you never know when it comes out! Poll The RP format for this RP should be... Story Format (Third-Person) Story Format (First Person) Script Format Both Script format is basically how normal RPs with the: OC 1: HAI! CHU IS FRIEND! OC 2: YAY! WE IS FRIENDS! So yeah... Story format is like: The weather became worse... We could not bare the rain pouring down on the land. Sure, it was good for the plants! But too much water would be bad for it! I turned to the group. "I don't think we should be here!" I said, nervously. First Person Format Jack was gazing at the humongous raindrops falling to the ground. He turned to the group. They were all sleeping and then all of a sudden woke up! "I don't think we should be here!" Jack said Third Person Format Please do join and vote! Category:Blog posts